Everybody Loves Lynn
by MrPeepers
Summary: Lynn Loud shows her adoring fans just how much she loves them all.


**DISCLAIMER: The following contains sexual content involving consenting adults.**

 **Also, all characters herein are used for parody purposes. None are based off of actual people, and any similarities are purely coincidence.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lynn Loud was loved.

Sure, there were times when people would go out of there way to write novel length forums about her lack of character, or how _mean_ she was. Heck, someone even paid hard earned money for pictures of her burning in hell one time. (What an idiot).

But Lynn knew better, and her legions of fans knew better. She was the best around, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

She was to be celebrated! And rightfully so!

That's why today, she is currently at the local Pro Laps sports store sitting at a nice little table where a line of fans eagerly await for her to sign them autographs.

Some people brought old pictures, some people paid for new pictures, one dude even brought in a foam finger for her. He loved fingering her today.

Other people were… a little more forward.

See, most people agreed that Lynn's most redeeming qualities included her willingness to admit fault, her ability to lead others, her natural charisma, and her willingness to put others before herself. She was an all-around team player: be it in her family or otherwise.

But, she was also a very attractive, age-of-consent woman. She had the cutest little freckles, beautiful auburn hair, a quaint boopable nose… _Sigh…_

Her muscle tone was statuesque. The way her gym shorts exposed her tight legs made both men and women stare.

It also made certain people do some things when looking at her pinups from the latest SI Body issue.

"Next!" Lynn calls out after signing the autograph of an adorable, smiling little girl. "You take care of yourself, sweetie. Maybe one day you can grow up to be number one," Lynn tells her with a smile.

"No way! You're the best, Lynn!" the girl cheers as she frolics away all gayly.

"Aww, shucks. Maybe…" she says with crimson cheeks.

When she looks up to see the line moving, some goofy lookin' fuck in a button up shirt comes up smiling all creepy like.

" _Yeesh, these are the types of guys that get fired from top dollar companies like Viacom,"_ she thinks to herself with a grimace. But whatevs; she wasn't gonna be rude to the guy.

"Hi there," she greets with her best smile and wave.

Creepy guy says nothing. He simply takes out a picture, and slides it facedown onto the table with the most cringe worthy smile a person could ever wear.

Lynn raises an eyebrow, and accepts the picture with some trepidation.

When she picks it up, she sees that it is an _obviously_ fake nude shot of "her" (or rather, her head crudely photoshopped over another woman), with a familiarly white, sticky residue drying out on it.

Disgusted by this, she drops the picture and hops out of her seat. "Dude?! What the fuck?!" she hollers to the still smiling creeper.

She scowls at him, and before she can just unload Ali haymakers on the pervert, a security guard is grabbing her from behind to restrain her.

Two more security guards come and hook the weird guy buy his arms, and drag his fat ass out on his feet. "Eddie Puss!" he shouts for whatever reason.

"Yeah that's right! You're lucky these guys are holding me back, or I'd come over there and beat your stupid fucking face in!" Lynn shouts with rage.

"It's alright Lynn, it's alright," one of the guards tells her. "He'll be blacklisted. No one will hear from him ever again after he posts some Facebook apology."

She calms herself down, and takes a seat in her chair. "I think I'd like to call off the rest of the signing. At least for a little bit," she tells one of the guards with disappointment in her voice.

One of the guards nods to another guard, and they politely dismiss the rest of fans.

They love her so much, that they understand and vacate the area with no arguments. If it were Luan or Luna or something, this probably wouldn't happen…

But Lynn was a saint. Duh.

Now alone with the security guards, she rests her weary head on her hand, wondering what she does to elicit such deviant behavior from people. She just wants to put smiles on peoples' faces… What was she doing wrong?

The guards see this in her face, and one of them steps over to comfort her.

"Are you alright, Lynn?" he asks.

She brushes him off with the coolness she's known to display. "Yeah, I'm alright. I guess I'm just tired of crud like that. I wish people would see me for who I really am…"

One of the guards sniffles and wipes a tear from his eye. Poor Lynn. Poor Lynnfans…

The same guard to ask about her takes a breath, and responds to her claim.

"Hey, fuck what the haters and creeps think. We all love you for who you are. Right guys?" he says to his friends.

They all voice their agreement, and she smiles and blushes.

"Gee guys… Do you really mean that?" she asks.

"Of course we do!" he tells her. "I would never try and give you a picture like that!"

He gets a little nervous, doubting whether or not he may have insinuated she isn't attractive.

"I mean… Just, not like that guy did, you know? I mean, because, you're beautiful, just… Help me out here fellas," he pleas.

Another guard steps up. "I think what he's trying to say is, you're not just another pretty face to us."

"Yeah, like, we also think you're just a really great person over all," another chimes in.

"You're smart."

"You're a great athlete."

"You're desire to be the best in commendable."

"Aww, you guys!" she says, all but tearing up at how awesome their displays of affection are. Not just in her eyes, but also in her 'giney just a little bit. How could she not get _a little_ excited around all of these strapping gents saying such great things about her?

The head guard sighs, and composes another response. "I guess what we're trying to say Lynn is… We love you. If anything, _we're_ your biggest fans."

Lynn smiles widely at him, until she hears another guard snickering to himself.

They all turn to him. "Alright, yeah. But we can all agree, _I'm_ her biggest fan," he claims to the other guys' chagrin. "I mean, I have all her trading cards."

Another guard frowns. "Bullshit. I was the one to email the toy company and complain about how there aren't any Lynn action figures!"

Another guard chimes in. "Fuck off, pleb. I've read every story about her!"

"I draw the most pictures of her!"

One the guards, a skinny fuck with red hair and glasses, stands up to make himself heard. "My entire private folder is pictures of Lynn," he contemptuously claims.

Everyone including Lynn meets him with judging looks.

"Okay James, you just made it weird. Get the fuck out of here," one of the guards says to him.

"Rats," the ginger loser cusses before dejectedly trudging his way out of the room and onto the street somewhere- probably, who cares?

Everyone pretends it didn't happen and goes right back to kissing Lynn's ass, saying nice things about how great a sister she is, how pretty her eyes are, how awesome a point guard she is, how funny her one liners are…

And all the while, she can't help but bite her lip and grind herself against her chair. Fuck, she was really turned on right now. It was like she was some sort of Aphrodite, meant to be worshipped by these mere mortal men.

Sweat begins dripping from her brow, her nipples begin to harden under her shirt… Her toes curl and uncurl as she decides to venture her fingers to her crotch…

The guys are all too busy talking her up to realize what's happening, and it's only when they hear her let out a little moan that they stop bickering to look to her.

She's feeling up her breast, and jilling off right there in front of them. She doesn't even care!

They all drop their jaws like fucking anime boys, bewildered by what is happening before their fortunate eyes.

She keeps double clicking her mouse, and then finally opens her eyes to see them all staring at her.

She snaps out of her horny trance for a bit, quickly removing her hands from her person and trying to clear her throat.

"Uhm, uh… I uh… Just…" she stammers.

Finally, despite her embarrassment, one of the guards boldly steps forward.

"Would you… maybe like a hand with that?" he asks.

The others gasp. This dude was a fucking baller to grow this big ol' pair of beach ball sized nuts and offer such service. This was Lynn Loud Jr! Not just any girl!

Lynn steels herself for a moment, and then alluringly bites her lip. "Well… I guess I did get a little carried away there. You all are just so nice to me!" she says, looking all around at them. "And you boys are awfully handsome… Oh, what the hell? Come here, you big lug," she says to the guard, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him closer.

He just smiles as she positions his hand between her legs, moving it into the hems of her shorts and panties. His hand touches her sopping pussy, and he practically freezes as all the blood rushes to his dick.

The other boys just watch, all stupefied over the woman of their dreams being so sultry.

Lynn keeps touching her tit as she lets the guard play with her cunt, feeling his fingers rub her clit before breaking through her lips and into her wet walls.

She mewls at his touch, feeling goosebumps come to her skin. His touch feels good, but she can't help but wonder what it would feel like if more hands her touching her, making her feel even better than she does now.

She looks to the other men in the room, and slyly smiles.

"I'm noticing a lack of balls in the room, guys. Come on, be team players!" she instructs.

They all exchange dumbfounded looks, and then gladly make their way over to circle around her.

They start running their hands across her body and her hair, and before long, she takes turns kissing them. They were very good fans, and she wanted to give them just a little love back for all the love they showed her for so long.

One moment, she's fully clothed. The next, one of the guards is taking off her shoes, and then her shorts. Next, her shirt is being lifted over her head, leaving her in nothing but her tube socks, her cotton panties, and a bra.

Now the men are making themselves comfortable. In a matter of seconds, she gets her wish; several cocks are dangling all around her, all hard because of her. Her pussy was already wet, but now its creaming on her chair.

Their masculine hands are touching the skin of her body again, rubbing against her slender waist, her opulent bosom, her inner thighs, and tingling cunnie.

Crazily enough, she finds herself moving her hands to their pelvises, working her way towards their erect cocks. She wraps a hand around one, and her other hand around another. She looks up and into the eyes of the men. They're all elated to be in her presence, let alone share their manhood with her.

It turns her on even more, but not as much as their musky smell. They probably taste good too…

She tries it out for herself. There's a cock rubbing against the back of her head, and she turns to face it. She gives it a little kiss of the tip, and a little lick, and then sucks on it before moving on to one of the pricks in her hand.

She sucks on the cocks, milking them with her mouth, working up their testosterone and beseeching for their nectar. The men take turns grabbing her by her hair, clinging on for life as she almost vampirically sucks their life forces from their pricks. She makes sure to use her tongue, her lips, and even the pockets of her cheeks to pleasure them.

With a cheek full of dick, one of her partners rubs the tip of his member against her dimple, spreading his precum over it.

"I always knew she was the best!" he cries.

"I knew it last week when I watched her scoff down that meatball sub!" another adds.

She laughs as she spits the cock back out. "Boys, boys… You're making me blush," she tells them.

Not that it matters. Fighting for air while deepthroating reddened her up enough.

"Lynn, please take off your bra. We want to see all of you," a guard requests, and others chime in with "please's" of their own.

"Well, I guess…" she says, pretending to play it cool. She releases her toys, and uses her free hands to now unclasp her bra. It falls to the floor, and she bashfully holds her hands over her chest to conceal her bare breasts.

The men around her keep stroking their cocks, but use their free hands to gently have her move her arms away. She smiles as she complies, moving them to the side to reveal her freckled breasts.

"Wow!" "Alright!" "Boobies!" the guys all cry out. One of them legitimately faints and falls to the floor, the poor bastard.

Lynn just giggles. "See anything you like?"

They do. They really do. They all come closer, and take turns fondling her breasts as she goes back to chickenheading their jocks.

After a little while of slobbing on their knobs, one of the men takes the initiative to take her by the arm, and start lifting her up to her feet. Another guy follows suit, and she just laughs with pleasant surprise as she's brought to her feet again.

"Ah! So _strong!"_ she teases.

Now the boys wander their hands to her crotch again. She purrs as they slide their fingers against her cotton covered coochie, but only for a short while. Because, soon enough, they're clasping her panties, and pulling them down.

They fall to her ankles, revealing her gorgeous, trimmed vagina for them.

Another dude swoons. It's that fucking hot.

Disregarding the now two unconscious guys on the floor, the others pick up their goddess and take her over to another spot where they can please her. They then bring the table over, and find a convenient Bun Bun blanket to cover it up with so she'll be comfortable.

"Well now… What are you boys gonna do to me? Are you gonna be my space invaders?" she jokes as she lies down on her back like a sea star, spread out for all of them to have their way with her.

The head guard takes the lead. He rips his shirt off, entering super Saiyan mode as he eyes the naked woman before him.

Without a word, he makes his way over to her, and takes her by her socked ankles. She just smiles at him and the others as they circle around her, hovering over her like hungry vultures.

"Alright, let's do this," she tells them all with a smirk.

…

One cock is in her face, it's balls rubbing up against her head as its master jerks it off for her. Another is in her right hand, letting her please it with her firm grasp, just as she does with the cock in her left hand.

Finally, there is a penis rubbing against her thigh, and then her damp slit. He rubs the shaft of it against her before deciding to tease her with his tip, prodding it slowly back and forth inside of her before fully committing and fully inserting it in her tunnel.

He fucks her gently, grasping her hips as he maneuvers himself back and forth against her, colliding their sexes and causing her juices to drip like a faucet.

She moans and moans as he goes faster, and only silences when she has room to breathe between the dicks fucking her mouth.

She can taste their sticky precum oozing from their holes. It's sweet and yummy. She'll gladly have more.

The head guard's dick keeps clashing against her cervix, causing her to cream again all over his mound. The way she cums, it won't be long before he does too.

"You guys are so nice to me. Will you let me have your cum, please? I know it's good protein," she tells them.

The way she says it is so sexy, the big guy just can't handle himself. He keeps pounding against her, humping her with her feet in the air as his throbbing dick gets harder and harder, until…

"Ahhhhhh!" he moans, unable to mute himself.

He caulks her up with his semen, pumping the cum out against her hot, moist womb. He keeps it inside to make sure every last drop finds safe haven inside of her, and slowly eases it out as it limps.

She grins. "Good boy," she tells him. "I bet that felt really good, huh?"

He says nothing. He just slowly backs away, and decides to fall ass first onto the floor.

Another one may have bitten the dust, but she knows there are still three more dicks to conquer. And everyone knows that three is greater than two.

Okay, that was kind of obvious, but Lynn took pride in knowing better math than Lincoln. The fuckhead.

It was time though. She'd had her fun, and now that her belly was full of little swimmers, she was ready to do some cumming of her own.

She slowly stands up from the table, and gestures the boys to follow her with one finger. They more than willingly comply, hungrily shadowing her as she drops to her knees before them.

"Alright boys. I want you to shoot your cum all over me. Make your good little cum whore. I wanna be a good little Lynndog," she says to them, even going as far as to stick her tongue out and pant like one.

It's too much. Her happy, panting, freckled face is just too adorable and hot for them.

One by one, they stroke their rock hard cocks until they're all ejaculating in her face, pouring out their loads until they have cascaded her with white hot spunk.

It gets all over her face, her neck, her chest, her belly, her thighs even. Some of it even drips down to her sweet little cunnie, trespassing the little patch of pubic hair just above it before she rubs it all in.

"Lynner, Lynner… WINNER!" she cries at the top of her lungs, raising her hands in victory.

She basks in the wonder of having all this cum all over her- and inside of her, before scooping some of it up and putting it into her mouth. She sucks on it, she gargles it, and finally, she swallows it.

"Oh yeah… That's the stuff…" she says with relief before pervading her pussy with her dainty fingers once more.

She starts just rubbing her clit with the tips, and then breaks one finger inside before braving another in there.

She bites down hard, scrunching her sweat drenched face up as she plows her fingers against her pussy harder and harder.

"Come on, Lynn. Come on. You're the best in the world. You're the fucking best, baby."

She moves up into a squatted position, curling her socked toes more as she grabs hold of her tit and squeezes it.

She keeps fingering her twat until she feels her lips tightening around them, and her head becomes hazy as she feels a wonderful tingling in her tummy.

"Ah- Ah- AHHHHH!"

A spritz of pussy juice squirts from inside of her, making a puddle of her cum all over the floor.

She falls to her ass, getting her bubbly cheeks and her socked feets wet with it as she fights to catch her breath.

"Oh my gosh, you guys… I don't know about you, but _that_ was really good for me," she admits to them.

The tired gentlemen all muster what strength they have left to clap and whistle for her. "It really was, Lynn. We love you!" one of them cheers.

They keep applauding her, and she just smiles a little smile to herself.

"Man… I'm a really lucky girl to have fans like you…"

…

And all the while… James watched from behind a shelf, with a waffle in one hand, and his dick in the other.

He faps like a loser, and then looks to the reader. "What? Red sauce is better than white sauce," he says with a shrug.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

 **So this was an exhibition to see how hot and how short I could make a gangbang scene, and I'm happy with it. And just to say it so no one bites my head off… I actually do love Lynn like every other TLH character. This was all in good fun, so take your butthurt shit somewhere else if you don't like it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. God bless.**


End file.
